


Whiskey Cupcakes and Flustered Heroes

by Metalucana



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5 Times, Coldflash (implied), Cupcakes, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, S2 Spoiler Speculation, Trapped In A Closet, atomwave, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalucana/pseuds/Metalucana
Summary: Заставлять парня краснеть стало одним из его любимых времяпрепровождений, сразу после тех, где удается что-нибудь поджечь или украсть.(или же "Пять раз, когда Рэй благодаря Мику смущается и остается с румянцем на щеках")





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whiskey Cupcakes and Flustered Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612042) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



> Wonderful work that I loved so much.  
> ((((I really get an ao3 account yay)))))

I.

  
Три часа ночи, и мягкий шум двигателей _Вейврайдера_ заставляет Мика лесть на стену. 

Раньше он мог заснуть, стоило его голове коснуться подушки, но это было перед тем, как Снарт затащил его на эту миссию для шутов. _Легенд_ , точно. Теперь же Снарт мертв, а Мик застрял с этой кучкой добродетелей, возомнивших себя героями.

Это вызывает у него желание что-нибудь поджечь и держать руку над пламенем, пока он совсем не перестанет чувствовать боль. Не лучшая идея, ведь у Гидеон слишком чувствительная система пожарной безопасности, о чем Мику пришлось выяснить методом проб и ошибок, проникнув до нитки за свою выходку. Он бы предпочел обойтись без повторного представления, хотя возмущенный, неодобрительный взгляд Хантера практически стоил всего этого.

Оставшись без огня, Мик принимает второе лучшее решение, спускаясь вниз на кухню, чтобы найти себе выпить или напиться.

Это чисто его удача прийти и обнаружить, что комната не пуста. Палмер поднимает взгляд с недоеденным кексом в руке и лицом, светящимся как гребаная рождественская елка, как только он замечает Мика. Парень даже хуже мазохистского щенка, умоляющего его пнуть. Где-то посередине между Миком, вытаскивающим его глупую, бессознательную задницу из русского ГУЛАГа и Палмером, самопровозгласившем себя его универсальным спасателем, в его голове, кажется, засела мысль, что они _друзья_.

Мик встречает его улыбку угрюмым взглядом, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы заткнуть любую дружескую болтовню прежде, чем она покинет рот Палмера.

\- Мик! Тоже не можешь уснуть? Боюсь, что я прикончил все кексы, но я могу попросить Гидеон сделать еще, если хочешь. 

Видимо, не в этот раз. Для того, кто умен настолько, насколько Палмер претендует быть, он определенно не слишком наблюдателен. Или, возможно, он просто упрямый, кто его знает.

\- Я так не думаю, Красавчик. Только если они будут из виски.

Палмер хмурится, погружая палец в ярко розовую глазурь и задумчивым взглядом смотря на него.

\- Я не уверен, что это сработает. Очевидно, что алкоголь испарится в процессе готовки, хотя, я полагаю, вкус останется. Мы можем попросить Гидеон попытаться.

Он выглядел так, словно всерьез рассматривал такую возможность.

Мик закатил глаза.

\- Не утруждайся.

Он занимает себя тем, что вытаскивает бутылку и два стакана, делая вид, что не смотрит на Палмера, засовывающего палец себе в рот и слизывающего глазурь, обсасывая густое, сахарное покрытие с кончика пальца с завороженным видом и характерными звуками. Господи, это просто _неприлично_.

Так что кому его винить, когда он ставит стаканы на стол с чуть большей силой, чем это было необходимо, и наливает несколько больше, чем он намеревался.

Он толкает один в сторону Палмера.

\- Пей. 

В его пользу можно сказать, что парень не пытается спорить.

\- За что мы пьем?

\- Тебе нужен повод?

Не то, чтобы у них недоставало поводов. Но если Мик начнет перечислять, они просидят здесь до завтрашнего утра. К тому же, он не хочет разговаривать, он хочет напиться.

\- Ну, когда ты так говоришь, думаю, что нет.

Он делает неуверенный глоток, в то время как Мик закидывает голову назад и опрокидывает шот, немедля наливая следующий, пока обжигающее чувство в его горле не исчезло.

\- Придется пить быстрее, если хочешь поспевать, Красавчик.

\- Поскольку мы напиваемся вместе, ты мог бы хотя бы называть меня по имени, - Палмер опустошает свой стакан, морщась от вкуса. - Это ужасно. Ты попросил у Гидеон самое дешевое из всего, что она может создать?

Мик пожимает плечами. 

\- Ударяет в голову быстрее, чем ваши дорогие штучки. Тебе надо проглотить это, не перегонять в рту, словно пробуешь гребаное вино.

Три шота спустя, глаза у Палмера слегка стеклянные, а сам он покусывает губу так, что становится очевидным его желание сказать что-то, но при этом он не знает, как при этом не получить в лицо. Его молчание настолько громкое, что терпение Мика просто не выдерживает.

\- Давай уже, - ворчит он.

\- Почему ты все еще здесь? После Сэвиджа, я имею в виду. 

\- Не то, чтобы у меня было еще чем заняться.

Палмер принимает недо-ответ без копания глубже, и, пожалуй, это часть причины, почему Мик неохотно добавляет: "Это казалось неправильным уходить, после всего". _После того как Снарт погиб, чтобы спасти нас всех_ , он не сказал, но все еще может слышать, как эти слова эхом раздаются в комнате.

Он ждет, что яркая, полусонная улыбка паренька вернется, возможно, вместе с маленьким, самодовольным замечанием о том, как Мик  скучал бы по всем ним. У него уже есть едкий ответ на это. И ему так и не предоставляется возможности его использовать. Неожиданно, лицо Палмера мрачнеет и становится слегка грустным, и он выпивает еще шот без всякого подгона.

Поставив пустой стакан, он протягивает руку и накрывает ею ладонь Мика, слегка сжимая.

Мик чересчур шокирован этим жестом и его рефлексы притуплены алкоголем - по крайней мере, именно так он оправдывает то, что не стряхивает руку парня, пока Палмер не отстраняется, опьяненный и неспособный встретиться с ним взглядом.  
  
II. 

Все было весело и увлекательно, и охота на бессмертных психопатов в том числе, пока гребаный Флэш случайно не изменил таймлайн. Чертовы герои их и желание всех спасти, всегда делающие все только хуже.

Они даже не _знали бы_ , что что-то изменилось, их жизни были бы стерты и прописаны заново в одно мгновение, если бы _Вейврайдер_ не был бы вне времени, когда это произошло. 

\- Только подумай, - говорит Рэй и звучит слишком уж радостно. - Мы бы тоже могли быть злыми. Или были бы уже долгие годы мертвы. Или, возможно, ты бы жил на маленькой ферме в Айдахо с женой и пятью детьми, а я был бы Нобелевским лауреатом.

Мик особенно упорно _не хочет_ думать об этом. Несмотря на его работу с Повелителями Времени, путешествия во времени и их последствия все еще заставляют его голову болеть сильнее, чем от бутылки самогона. По крайней мере, после алкоголя ты просыпаешься и мир остается прежним, за исключением рвоты на полу и нескольких прожженных пятен на ковре.

\- Меньше болтай, больше стреляй, - рычит он, уклоняясь от очередного луча ледяного пистолет его формального партнера, который _жив_ и, по всей видимости, теперь суперзлодей, атакующий их.

Не то, чтобы Мик был хоть немного против, что Снарт бросил стезю героя и вернулся к старым привычкам, даже несмотря на его банду страдающих манией величия ублюдков, однако этот Леонард Снарт даже _не знает_ его и совершенно не переживает по этому поводу, и это слегка умеряет радость Мика при виде его восставшего из мертвых друга.

 Когда они поворачивают за угол, Мик толкает Рэя в дверь, что слева от них. Это оказывается узкой кладовой, и стоить двери за ними закрыться, как комната погрузижается в кромешную темноту. Не совсем путь для побега, на который Мик рассчитывал, но иного у них теперь не было.

\- Что мы здесь делаем? - шепчет Рэй. 

И Мик чувствует себя Хантером, говоря очевидные вещи.

\- Прячемся.

\- Зачем?

\- Потому что Злой Снарт и его компания стреляют в нас.

Рэй на какой-то момент замолкает.

\- Ясно. И даже несмотря на то, что это технически не _наш_ Снарт, ты определенно не хочешь убивать его.

Он звучит так охренительно сочувственно, вызывая у Мика желание поднять пистолет и сжечь его к чертям заместо Снарта. В ответ он только ворчит, оставляя за Рэем право воспринимать это как согласие или отрицание, с облегчением отмечая, что последующих комментариев он так и не слышит.

За дверью шаги становятся все громче, но затем затихают, когда Снарт идет дальше по коридору. «Выходите, выходите, где бы вы не были», - мелодично тянет он.

Мик слегка фыркает. Странное успокаивающее чувство вызывает у него тот факт, что Снарт не смог оставить позади глупые актерства, даже когда вся его жизнь была переписана.

Какое-то время они стоят в тишине, ожидая, и оба целятся на дверь на случай, если Снарт вернется. Хотят они убивать его или нет, они точно не позволят ему заморозить себя из-за неких ностальгических чувств к человеку, которым был Снарт. Мог бы стать. Мог бы быть в другой жизни. Без разницы. Гребаные путешествия во времени. Гребаный Флэш и его глупые попытки геройствовать.

Мик ругается себе под нос, вероятно даже слишком громко, и внезапно на его рот зажимает рука.

Он пытается прожечь его взглядом, но из этого мало что выходит. Они стоят достаточно близко, чтобы касаться друг друга, но увидеть что-либо невозможно из-за отсутствия света, и поэтому злой взгляд Мика уходит в никуда. Он разворачивается лицом к Рэю, хватая его запястье и отводя его в сторону.

Это вызывает нужный ему страх, и он с чувством удовлетворения отмечает затаенное дыхание Рэя, одаривая его быстрой, едкой ухмылкой на губах, которую он знает Рэй не увидит, что только лучше.

Пульс Рэя стремительно учащается под его большим пальцем, но тот не пытается освободиться от захвата, не отстраняется и не движется ближе — не единого признака «бей или беги». Хм. Интересно.

Мик ради эксперимента делает еще один шаг вперед, сокращая дистанцию, пока его дыхание не обжигает лицо Рэя, пока он не чувствует жар, излучаемые телом Рэя и пока он не слышит четко и ясно, как Рэй тяжело сглатывает слюну.

Внутренняя сторона запястья Рэя очень гладкая и мягкая по сравнению с жесткими, огрубевшими подушечками пальцев Мика. Он задается вопросом, если ли у парня хоть какие-нибудь шрамы, или вся его кожа такая же нежная. Несколько сантиметров до того, чтобы выяснить это. Чтобы воплотить в жизнь желание оставить на нем свои прекрасные отметины.

\- Мик...

Его голос хриплый и низкий, настолько тихий, что Мик с трудом может разобрать свое имя.

Ему так и не приходится узнать, что Рэй хотел сказать. Дверь резко раскрывается, яркий свет заполняет комнату и слепит их. Мик поворачивается к свету, отпуская запястье Рэя, и его палец практически зажимает триггер огненного пистолета, когда снаружи доносится насмешливый голос Сары.

\- Вы действительно закрылись в подсобке?

\- Это не то, что вы думаете, - говорит Рэй из-за его спины, инстинктивно получая приз за самый глупый комментарий.

Сара посмеивается.

\- Вы не прячетесь от Снарта 2.0 и его друзей?

\- Эм. В этом случае, это то, что вы думаете.

\- Что, по его мнению, мы могли подумать? - Джей спрашивает Профессора и звучит слишком уж заинтриговано.

Мик же выходит из маленькой комнаты, проталкиваясь сквозь них перед тем как Рэй получит еще один шанс закопать себя поглубже.

 III. 

\- Мне точно не нравятся пятидесятые, - говорит Рэй, ни к кому толком не обращаясь, и выглядит он несчастно.

Это с трудом можно назвать любимым временем и у Мика. Гидеон облачила его в серый фланелевый костюм, нелепый и определенно самый неудобный из тех, что он носил со времен брони Хроноса, и тот факт, что Хантер не разрешил ему взять огненный пистолет, потому что это, видите ли, привлечет много внимания, также не располагает к этой эре. К Рэю это, напротив, совершенно не относится: он может примерить на себя моду 1950-х с такой легкостью, словно был рожден для этого, а его костюм Атома, целый и невредимый, находится во внутреннем кармане его пиджака.

Мик не тупой. Он может сложить два и два, и он слышал достаточно о том, что случилось, когда Рэй, Кендра и Сара оказались за бортом. Это не значит, что он обязан нянчиться с Рэем во время его приступа ностальгии.

\- Ты ищешь сочувствия, парень? Пока ты играл в семью со своей египетской жрицей, меня пытали и промывали мне мозги Повелители времени.

Рэй вздрагивает, на его лице появляется раскаяние.

\- Прости. Это было… неправильно с моей стороны. Я прошу прощения.

Мик лишь отмахивается. Дело даже не в этом, не совсем. Это было давно, слишком много воды утекло. Но тоска Рэя его задевает. Он не уверен, почему мысль о том, что Рэй все еще думает о Крылатой, так сильно его волнует, но он определенно больше не хочет слышать об этом. Что, конечно же, означает, что парень вновь начнет говорить.

\- Просто… Я был счастлив. У меня был здесь дом. А после он исчез. Это случается постоянно, как только я нахожу что-то, ради чего стоит остаться. Что-то происходит, и это переворачивает мой мир с ног наголову, и он становится недосягаем. 

Внезапно его взгляд на Мике, прожигая на сквозь, что кажется совсем не в характере кого-то настолько кроткого и беспечного, как Рэй, и Мик начинает понимать, что, может быть, дело здесь совсем не в Кендре.

\- И как я могу доверять хоть чему-нибудь, если я могу потерять это в любом случае?

\- Не чувствуй себя особенным. Случается с каждым из нас. Ты только начинаешь думать, что все понял, и тут случается какая-то херня, и тебе надо начинать заново. Это и есть жизнь. Нельзя позволить этому задеть тебя.

\- Это очень философское замечание, услышанное от тебя.

Улыбка Рэя немного надломленная, но в ней есть дразнящие нотки, и Мик предполагает, что он перестал барахтаться в жалости к себе. Хорошо. Мика всегда злило, когда люди недооценивают себя таким образом; это напоминает ему Снарта, когда он был ребенком и постоянно сомневался в себе из-за своего старика, который вбил ему, что он ничерта не стоит.

\- К черту философию. Я просто говорю то, что вижу. Я выживший. Я собирал себя по частям, и что бы не сбивало меня с ног, пусть оно будет готово к дикой бойне, когда я поднимусь.

В том, как Рэй смотрит на него, есть что-то, вызывающее у Мика желание намотать галстук Рэя на свой кулак и притянуть его к себе, столкнуть их губы вместе и заменить его слащавые, одомашненные воспоминания об этой декаде другими, новыми.

Самоконтроль никогда не был его сильной стороной, так что именно это он и делает.

Губы Рэя такие же мягкие и гладкие, какие они на вид, и они с легкостью поддаются жесткому давлению со стороны Мика, но его рука крепко сжимает лацкан пиджака Мика, и, если парень вообще удивлен, то он это хорошо скрывает. Его шляпа спадает, когда Мик толкает его к стене, оказываясь забытой на полу.

\- Давно собирался сделать это, - говорит Мик между поцелуями, которые становятся нежнее, менее поспешными, когда они продолжаются. По правде говоря, он хочет гораздо большего, чем поцелуев, но у них есть работа, и чем быстрее они ее выполнять, тем быстрее он получит обратно свой пистолет.

\- О Боже, да. То есть, я тоже», - Рэй бормочет на выдохе что-то похоже на «еще со времен России, на самом деле», однако это не имеет смысла, ведь Россия была… чертовски давно. Еще до Кендры, до Хроноса, до огромного количества дерьма, через которое они прошли за последние месяцы. Рэй, должно быть, тоже чувствует вес от признания, потому что прелестный малиновый румянец появляется на его щеках.

Заметно нервничая, он заговаривает:

\- Я не думал, что ты хотел. Откровенно, я не был уверен, нравлюсь ли я тебе вообще, половину времени. Не то, чтобы я обязательно должен нравиться тебе, чтобы ты хотел… ну, знаешь. То есть-

Было забавно слушать, как парень запинается через слово, но Мик решает проявить милосердие.

\- Поверь мне, если бы ты мне не нравился, я бы уже давно пристрелил тебя.

\- Ох, что ж. Приятно знать, полагаю.

Через лицо Рэя проходит целая серия эмоций, словно он еще толком не определился, хорошо это или плохо. Это весело.

Мик усмехается и тянется, чтобы украть еще один поцелуй — быстрый, глубокий и чуточку грязный — одновременно дразня и давая обещание.

\- Пошли, надо найти парня, за которым нас послал Хантер. Чем быстрее мы закончим с миссией, тем быстрее я смогу скинуть к чертям собачьим этот дурацкий костюм.

\- Мне он нравится», - говорит Рэй. Мик приподнимает бровь, ожидая, пока до него дойдет сказанное. Это занимает одну или две секунды, но он все же понимает, он еще сильнее краснеет и резко втягивает воздух носом. - Ладно. Идем.

IV. 

\- Так значит, ты и Рэймонд.

Снарт даже не смотрит на него, пока возится с проводами и отключает сигнализацию. Работа, видимо, не требует от него полноценного внимания, раз у него находится время на то, чтобы совать свой нос не в свои дела. Гребаные 1980-е. Если бы они вернулись в настоящее, где технологии гораздо занимательнее, у них было бы меньше времени на пустую болтовню.

Мик в ответ лишь ворчит. Это не было вопросом. Так что не будет и ответа.

Конечно, Снарт видит это иначе, разворачиваясь к нему и привлекая его внимание пронзительным взглядом и приподнятой бровью. Его руки неподвижны, очевидно в ожидании реакции Мика.

\- Ты вырубил меня и позволил разорвать себя взрывом на маленькие кусочки, Снарт, а после твоя версия из альтернативного таймлайна оказалась злым ублюдком, который пытался нас убить. Я вижу это так, что это только твоя сраная вина, что ты много пропустил. И я не думаю, что буду объясняться с тобой на тему моей личной жизни. Так что, если не возражаешь, займись этой сигнализацией.

\- Уже, - Снарт одаривает его испытывающим взглядом.- И я не говорю, что не одобряю. Просто выражаю удивление, вот и все. Я не думал, что _герои_ \- это твой тип.

Мик фыркает. Очень занимательно слышать это от Снарта, который жив в данный момент только лишь из-за их продолжительного флирта с Флэшем и поочередном спасении жизней друг друга, после чего для Флэша оказалось чрезвычайно важным вытащить Снарта из Ока, когда он вернул таймлайн на место.

\- Вот вы где, - шипит Рэй, встревая именно в тот момент, когда Мик собирался выдать едкий комментарий, который заставил бы Снарта заткнуться. Ему полагалось ждать их снаружи, охраняя вход, но парню явно не хватает терпения для этой работы. - Почему так долго? Ты сказал, что с сигнализацией не будет проблем.

\- Не кипятись, Рэймонд. Как я и говорил, игрушки для детишек.

Снарт делает характерный жест в сторону двери и выглядит слишком уж самодовольным; Мик просто не может оставить все так.

\- Не волнуйся, Красавчик, Снарт просто не мог упустить момент, чтобы позавидовать, ведь мне перепадает, пока его бойфренд в 2016 и занят геройствами, при этом стараясь не сломать таймлайн снова.

Реакция, которая следует за этими словами, слишком приятная, что бы не насладиться ею.

Снарт сужает глаза, его взгляд становится сухим и жестким, и он наверняка считает, что это делает его лицо безэмоциональным, в то время как на самом деле это выдает его с головой. Рэй, с другой стороны, оживляется, превращаясь в запинающееся, краснеющее чудо, которое Мик называл бы «очаровательным», если бы он был из тех людей, кто использует термины вроде «очаровательного».

\- Я не думаю, что это подходящий разговор, когда мы вламываемся в настолько хорошо охраняемую лабораторию, чтобы украсть смертоносный вирус».

Он явно старается звучать осуждающе, но выходит очень напряженно и скомкано.

\- Во-первых, как бы я не хотел говорить это, твой любовничек прав. Во-вторых, я не знаю, что натолкнуло тебя на эту мысль, но Флэш - не мой _бойфренд_. В-третьих-

\- Эм. Парни...

Рэй прерывает тираду Снарта, указывая на двух охранников, появляющихся в конце длинного коридора.

\- Наконец-то! Я уже начал скучать.

Мик награждает Рэя усмешкой, лишь чуть-чуть волчьей и опасной, перед тем как его пистолет начинает выпускать струи огня в сторону охранников.

Нет ничего лучше красивого, ослепительного огня, чтобы добавить остроты в небольшое ограбление.

 

V.

 

Гидеон накачала его высококачественными обезболивающими из будущего, которые заставили его чувствовать себя одновременно сонно и немного под кайфом, и все без этого тупого, неприятного чувства сухости во рту, который доставляли медикаменты из 21-го века. Если бы Гидеон была бы реальным человеком, он бы наградил бы ее смачным поцелуем.

\- Можем ли мы договориться о том, что тебе нельзя подставляться под пули ради меня?

Мик чувствует себя слишком хорошо для этого недовольного выражения на лице Рэя. Оно идет вразрез с его настроением. Ему и так уже пришлось терпеть полный осуждения взгляд Снарта, пока они возвращались на Вейврайдер.

Он пожимает плечами, старается, по крайней мере, если брать в расчет его лежачее положение и бинты.

\- Не вижу причин жаловаться. Все же прошло нормально, не?

\- Да, конечно, если игнорировать тот факт, что ты в медотсеке и чуть не истек кровью.

Он протягивает руку и прикасается к груди Мика, обернутой в чистый белый бинт, нежными, почти что неуверенными пальцами. Он смотрит на Мика так, словно потеря его разобьет парня на части, и это заставляет сердце Мика болеть в местах, где он считал болеть просто не может, заставляет ощущать это саднящее чувство, которое не смогут унять даже эти высококлассные обезболивающие.

Мик накрывает своей большой рукой ладонь Рэя, слегка сжимая, и надеется, что это говорит за него все слова, которые он не знает как сказать.

Печаль незаметно исчезает с лица Рэя. Не отнимая своей руки, он разворачивается и достает тарелку.

\- Гидеон сделала тебе кексы с виски.

Выглядят они достаточно мило, с очень воздушным бисквитом и золото-коричневой глазурью с сахарным покрытием.

\- В них не содержится настоящего алкоголя, мистер Рори, так как это может плохо сказаться на Вашем выздоровлении», - отмечает Гидеон.

Возможно, она и не заслуживает поцелуя.

Он погружает свой указательный палец в глазурь, так же, как этот делал Рэй несколько недель назад, после Сэвиджа, и намеренно отыгрывает целое шоу, слизывая ее. На вкус глазурь настолько же хороша, как и на вид - сладкая и с легким привкусом виски, и Мик не сводит взгляда с Рэя, пока подушечка его пальца не сверкает от чистоты.

Заставлять парня краснеть стало одним из его любимых времяпрепровождений, сразу после тех, когда удается что-нибудь поджечь или украсть. В том, чтобы наблюдать, как румянец медленно появляется на щеках Рэя, есть своя прелесть, как и в том, как он закусывает губу, смущенный собственными желаниями.

\- Мистер Палмер, с Вами все хорошо? - спрашивает Гидеон. - Я заметила, что Ваш пульс увеличился и повысилось кровяное давление. Мне позвать капитана Хантера?

Рэй драматично роняет голову в матрас от навалившейся на него неловкости. «Ты ужасен», - шепчет он, предположительно обращаясь к Мику, хоть у него и есть подозрения, что Гидеон их слышит, и Рэй вполне мог адресовать это им обоим. Низкий, гортанный смех, донесшийся из груди Мика стоил каждого маленького укола боли, который он почувствовал после в местах, где его кожа сшита, чересчур близких к его сердцу.

 


End file.
